Tea Time
by Purple Goron
Summary: Elissa has been taken back in time, and she isn't sure how she got there. What had happened back in the dressing room at the theater that caused this?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elissa sat on the old couch in the corner, reading the novel that one of the other cast members had lent to her. At the moment, she was the only person in the dressing room, and the silence bored her. The longer she had been sitting there, the more her contact lenses bothered her. Because of this, she had difficulty reading, so she closed the book and rested her arm on the back of the couch, observing the dressing room.

The dressing room was a medium-sized room with a row of mirrors in the middle facing both walls and a row of mirrors along the wall opposite of where the couch sat. On the tables the mirrors sat on were a variety of things, including make-up, accessories, and the actors' cell phones. There were three doors in the room, one leading into the hall of the second floor, one leading to the stage area, and one leading to a small storage room, which was rumored to be the home of Randy, the theater's ghost. Elissa didn't believe in ghosts, but the room still gave her the creeps.

Elissa sat the book on the small table parallel to the couch and stood. Thankfully the old floor beneath her feet did not creak. If the stage manager heard a noise come from the dressing room, she would not be happy about it. Elissa wanted to know how long she had until her next scene, so she went to the stage door and listened. As usual, she couldn't hear anything. The door between the dressing room and the stage was a thick metal door, most likely for soundproofing reasons.

Elissa attempted to open the door, but it would not open. This was not a large problem to Elissa. She typically had trouble opening it anyway. She reached for the knob once again and jerked, hoping that the door would open. When it didn't, she began to think that someone might have locked her in. If anyone, it was probably Kate. Elissa hated Kate and had all the reason to. Kate was arrogant and would do anything to sabotage those she didn't particularly care for. After all, she had told Ashley the wrong scene the night before on purpose so that she would miss her cue. Realizing what had happened, Elissa became very angry. She stormed towards the door that lead into the hall.

'That little bitch isn't going to make a fool out of me,' she thought, 'just wait til I get my hands on her!' Elissa grabbed the knob and threw her hand back. Like the stage door, this one wouldn't open. However, when she looked at the knob, she noticed that the door was actually unlocked.

Something strange was going on in the theater, there was no doubt about that.

**A/N: If you actually read the prologue, thank you! I promise that this turns into a fan fiction in the first chapter, so don't freak out. lol**


	2. Chapter 1: The Man at the Piano

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of Tea Time. I was surprised at how you guys liked the prologue. Hopefully the rest of the story turns out well. Well, enough rambling. Lol. Enjoy!**

Elissa woke to the sound of a piano playing softly several feet from her. The song was very pretty, and Elissa found comfort in its soothing tone. The melody moved in her mind like waves on the ocean. After a few measures, she realized that she recognized the tune. While she didn't know the name of the piece, she remembered hearing it one night at the theater when Ashton was playing around on the piano before rehearsal.

"_You better hope Camilla doesn't catch you playing the piano." Elissa scolded playfully._

"_What's she going to do? Kick me out of the play?" The blonde replied with a smile._

"_I just thought you would rather be warned by me than yelled at." Elissa watched Ashton's hands move across the piano. "What is that song anyway?"_

"_Just something my brother taught me. I'm not sure what it's called."_

Elissa sat up with the mental image of Ashton still in her mind. Elissa began to wonder if anything strange happened to others from the theater. Did they even know she was gone? Were they worried? Were they angry? It was hard to tell. And more importantly, where the hell was she?

Then there was the subject of the costume she was still wearing. How was she to return it? And when she _did_ return it, what would Camilla, her director, do? Wearing that dress out of the theater was not only embarrassing, but it could also get Elissa into big trouble. However, there were much more important matters which needed to be dealt with first.

Elissa began to observe the room she had been sleeping in. The ceiling was high and displayed a chandelier in the center of it. Turning around, she saw that there was a large window draped with thick, blue curtains behind her. Elissa raised her hand a bit and touched the back of the couch. It was blue, only a slightly darker shade than the curtains.

Elissa turned her eyes, then, to the small table a few feet from the couch. It was just a simple wooden table on which was a cup of tea, which from Elissa's observation had been made less than an hour before, and a piece of paper. Curious, Elissa took the paper in her hand and brought it closer so that she could read it.

_I had assumed that you would be waking soon, and thankfully, because you are reading this, my assumption was correct. The tea is for you. Drink it. I promise that it will make you feel much better._

_S.M._

Come to think of it, Elissa did have quite a headache, but what could a cup of tea possibly do for that? She considered taking the cup and drinking its contents, but it seemed suspicious, so she left it on the table.

Across the room was a young man playing a grand piano. This was obviously the source of the music Elissa had been listening to. Elissa slowly rose, still keeping her eyes on the man at the piano. She couldn't tell much about him, only that he wore a black suit and had raven black hair. As she drew closer, she also noticed that he wore white gloves.

The man must not have heard her approaching because he continued playing as if no one else was there, and Elissa didn't dare to interrupt him. She watched his long, slender fingers glide across the keys gracefully and carefully, taking note that this man must be very connected to this piece.

When the song ended, the man turned to face Elissa, smiling. She was a bit shocked by the fact that he knew she was there the whole time and didn't acknowledge her before.

"I see you are awake." the man said, "Did you drink the tea I made for you?"

Elissa then noticed that the man's eyes were a violent shade of red. This slightly disturbed her. "No, I'm sorry. I don't really like tea that much." This was a lie, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh don't apologize to me, miss. I did not know that you weren't fond of tea. I should be the one to apologize." He stood from the piano bench.

"Don't worry about it; it's okay." Elissa paused for a moment. "Is this your house?"

"Forgive me, miss, for not explaining. This is the house of Ciel Phantomhive. I am Sebastian, the butler of this house. I am at your service, miss." He bowed.

"I'm Elissa." she said casually. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Young Master Ciel saw you on the side of the road while he was riding back from London, and he had the servants lift you into the carriage. When we arrived at the mansion, we put you here. Someone was already occupying the guest room, so this was the only place you could rest. I am sorry, miss."

"So you say I was on the side of the road? About how far from here?"

"Yes, only a few miles from here."

Elissa wondered how she got on the side of the road. Then other things came to play in her mind. The butler had never made any comments about her outrageously outdated clothing, and he said that they had traveled in a carriage. None of this made sense. It was almost as if she had traveled back in time.

"Sebastian," Elissa asked, fearing what the answer might be, "what year is it?"

"Why that's a strange question, miss. It is 1901."

Elissa gasped. It wasn't possible to go back in time, so how was she there? What or who had caused this? She felt completely overwhelmed, realizing that she might never get back home again.

Sebastian, who didn't seem to notice her strange behavior, said, "Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes or so. Maylene, (she's the maid), has laid out a dress for you to change into. Shall I take you to the guest room?" Elissa nodded and Sebastian began leading her up the stairs.

After a few seconds Elissa considered something. "I thought you said the guest room was occupied."

"Our guest…left this morning. The room has been prepared for you."

Sebastian opened the door to the guest room and motioned for Elissa to enter. Inside, the room was spacious and much larger than the typical guest rooms that Elissa had seen. On the wall opposite from the door was a window which was not nearly as big as the one in the other room, but it was still quite large and brought in a great amount of light.

The bed against the adjacent wall to the left of the door looked very comfortable and had a purple blanket and pillows. Laid neatly on the bed was a simple yet pretty green dress.

"Is the room to your liking?" Sebastian asked.

"It's lovely."

"I am going down to finish preparing lunch. Come down when you are ready, miss. Young Master Ciel will want to speak with you."

With that, Sebastian went out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Elissa wasn't sure if she should trust the strange butler. She felt that it would be smart to keep her guard up while she was in this house. After all, she was in a strange place with people she had never met before, and anything could happen.

**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Do you think Sebastian is lying? Could someone else possibly be involved? Tell me your thoughts. I would love to know what you think so far! :) **


End file.
